One Last Arrow
by Cabral095
Summary: Scarlet Rose, the local librarian in the small town of Ponyville, was walking her daily route one day when a strange stallion appeared in a flowery field.


Written by - Cabral095 (AR)

_When the Strange Became Normal - Introduction_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright sun gleamed over the beautiful Equestrian hills. The birds were singing, and the sky vacant of a single cloud for miles. A red unicorn mare trotted along a small path, her normal Monday route. She hummed a little tune along the quiet path. Her eyes closed and her thoughts aloof. The soft dirt road carried her towards the small town of Ponyville. A basket swayed in the mare's mouth, local flowers and some herbs nestled inside the straw weaves.

The mare's golden mane bounced as she passed a small field, when the mare's eyes caught something out of the ordinary. In all the days the mare had passed this field, she had never once seen anypony, until today. Scanning the flowery field, her eyes settled on a light blue stallion, a pegasus to be precise. The mare halted her forward motion, and watched the blue pegasus.

"Awe man." The blue pegasus complained. He lifted his head from the green flower before him. Taking a small device from his mouth, he placed it on the ground next to him. His eyes returned to the green flower.

"I was hoping to finally go home, but it looks like I'm stuck here until I take care of you."

He groaned and returned to his small device he had set upon the grassy field. Picking it up with his mouth, he carefully let his wings lift him above the ground, careful not to disturb the green flower.

Setting down her small basket, the red mare called out to the pegasus.

"Hey!" She shouted, "I haven't seen you here before!"

The stallion directed his gaze to the red mare.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled back, "The ground is unsafe!"

The unicorn tilted her head to the left, to try and enhance her hearing. She slowly walked to the field to try and get closer to the strange stallion.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you! Could you repeat that?" She shouted once more.

As she stepped onto the field, the earth beneath her shook. Before she could blink, the ground split beneath her, and a large plant protruded the now split field. The plant roared and growled, a large vine swept up the red mare. She screamed and wailed as the vine swung her from left to right, much like a bat.

Advancing higher and higher, the blue pegasus fled the field below. The stallions wings beat quickly against the warm spring air, his eyes in a forward gaze. Soon he reached the height sought after, and shortly after, he flipped his body one hundred and eighty degrees. His eyes hastily scanned the scene below, and as he did, he readjusted his position.

The red mare screamed and hollered for help, but the plants rumbles and growls drowned her out. The large green flower threw its vines to and fro like a child in a tantrum. Opening her eyes, the red unicorn tried to find somepony, anypony that could come to her aid. Her eyes looked above to the sky. A small figure was coming at her, and fast.

"HELP!" She cried.

Within a split second, the grumbles of the plant subsided. The mare felt the air around her halt, and the lone sound of flapping wings filled her ears. A pegasus covered in much green slime appeared over her. He gently lifted her out of the plants grip. Soon after, the large beast fell onto the field below with a loud thud. The pegasus set the mare onto the grass below, and landed besides her.

"What.. What was that?" The mare questioned, her voice filled with much panic and confusion.

"That." The stallion panted, "Would be a Brelogian Green Snapper."

"A.. A what?!"

"Deadly little things. Strike when you least expect it."

The mare's mouth agape, and her eyes glanced between the pegasus and the plant.

"What, who, how... Who are you?" She finally asked.

"Archer."

"Arthur?"

"No, Archer. You know, like bow and arrow, archer."

The mare returned a blank stare. The stallion cleaned some of the goop from his coat before returning her gaze, revealing his cutie mark, an hour glass.

"You don't know what an archer is?"

She shook her head. The blue stallion groaned, continueing to clean his fur.

"You're telling me they don't have archers on this woooRRLD!" The pegasus screamed, pain surged through his body. He fell to the floor, and reached for his head.

"AHHH!"

The mare froze, not knowing how to react.

"Are.. Are you ok?" She innocently asked.

"No. I must have hit that plant too hard. I guess something finally got through my thick skull." He chuckled. "AHH!"

"You need medical attention!"

"No no, it's fine. I'll b- AAHH!" The stallion stood up, his eyes winced in pain. "I recommend you stand back. This will only be a second."

"I highly suggest I take you to the hospital. You nee-"

"No. It's fine, I'm just dying."

"Dying?!"

"Yes, now please, give me some space."

The red mare reluctantly backed away. A strange yellow light swarmed around the pony's hooves and wings, soon developing his whole body. The light shone brighter and brighter, the stallion screamed with agony as the light consumed him. The red mare stood idle, and watched the mystical sight before her. Shortly after, the light subsided, and a new pony replaced the former.

Gasping for air, the white pegasus turned to the red mare. His breathing soon normalized, and he opened his now green eyes. The new pegasus looked at his hooves, and then his wings.

"Gah, still not a unicorn." He complained. "Oh.." His tongue examined his teeth. "New teeth, I'll have to get used to that..."

He reached for his mane, and pulled it over his eyes.

"A black mane? Really? That's boring."

The red mare stood frozen before this new stallion. Her eyes overlooking him multiple times. She blinked again and again, the image before her remained the same. The pegasus looked to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You look a bit pa-"

In a sudden moment, the stallion fainted. The red mare looked on at the scene before her, her mind was trying to grasp what had just occurred. She walked to the fainted white pegasus, and examined him over.

_What is he?_

Leaning down, she leaned into the stallions chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. What she found disturbed her, after doing a quick double take. The mare once again leaned down, only to confirm her ears right, two heartbeats.

The red mare stood back, and gasped. Her thoughts raced and raced. Her mind did its best to wrap itself around the current situation. Looking to the plant, then the stallion once more, she made up her mind. Her horn lit up in a brilliant shade of gold, matching her mane. The white stallion was levitated off of the field, and onto the mares back. Soon the full weight of the stallion piled onto her, but she struggled on.

The mare returned to her basket. Picking up the basket, she continued down the dirt path to the small town of Ponyville. Her legs strained carrying the weight of the stallion on her back, but she ventured forth. The small little town soon entered the mare's view. She smiled at the sight of her home.

_Authors Notes: A whole new story, crazy huh? Well I hope you enjoy this new story of mine, because it will be one heck of a story. I know some of you are concerned for The Little Things In Life and Derpy Who's? sequel, but I had this story on my mind, and wanted to release it before I lost interest in it. I hope you all enjoy it, and look forward to more! Please comment! Also a quick note, this takes place many years before Twilight and Friends._


End file.
